1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array of aircraft seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft passenger seats are arrayed in an aircraft cabin in accordance with a Layout of Passenger Accommodation, known in the art as a LOPA. A LOPA generally refers to the layout for an entire aircraft and includes not only seating, but also galleys and lavatories. The present invention relates to an array primarily, but not exclusively, for sleeper seats; that is seats that are convertible from sitting mode to sleeping mode. Such seats usually comprise a proportion only of the total seating in a cabin. Accordingly in this specification, the term “array of aircraft seats” of aircraft seats is used to denote arrangement of a proportion, or indeed possibly the totality, of the seats in an overall LOPA.
In design of a LOPA, a major consideration is efficient utilisation of the cabin that is maximising the number of seats or at least maximising revenue from the seats, bearing in mind that sleeper seats command a substantial premium with respect to economy seats.